


W szumie wiatru

by Ravenna56



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenna56/pseuds/Ravenna56
Summary: Co można usłyszeć w szumie wiatru na prerii i jak bardzo wymowna potrafi być cisza, gdy siedzi się na szycie góry Hancock.
Kudos: 4





	W szumie wiatru

Winnetou czasem zamyka oczy i w szumie wiatru potrafi usłyszeć głosy swoich przodków. Inczu-czuna spokojnie wymienia wszystkie dawne legendy, przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie między wojownikami Apaczów. Winnetou pamięta te opowieści z czasów gdy sam był chłopcem, a ojciec opowiadał mu je przy ognisku. I ten sam głos, którego wtedy słuchał, ten sam głos, który słyszy w szumie wiatru, przypomina mu nieustannie o tym kim jest. Bo Winnetou czasem wcale nie czuje się jak słynny na całą prerię Wielki Wódz Apaczów, raczej jak uwięzione w gałęziach zwierzę, które potrzebuje pomocy. I chociaż Apacz nigdy nie wypowiedział ani nie wypowie tego na głos, to jednak doskonale wie, że z tych gałęzi, jakiekolwiek by nie były, zawsze uratuje go jego brat krwi.

Czasem wiatr niesie ze sobą ochrypły głos Kleki-petry, który był dla Winnetou jak drugi ojciec. Spokojnie nauczał go prawd bladych twarzy, które młody Apacz słuchał raczej z ciekawości, niż z wewnętrznej potrzeby. W jego sercu szalała bowiem młodzieńcza radość życia. Bezkresna chęć przemierzania prerii i lasów, a nie pragnienie szukania złotego kruszcu. Przecież wcześnie nauczył się, że istnieją sprawy ważniejsze i bardziej wartościowe niż dobra materialne.

Bywa też tak, że Winnetou słyszy delikatny głos Nszo-ci. Śpiewa piosenki i opowiada mu o błahostkach, o rzeczach które widziała, o tym że nie cierpiała długo. Winnetou na dźwięk tego głosu, czuje jak coś ściska go za gardło, bo wie, że tamtego dnia popełnił błąd. Popełnił straszliwy błąd, za który Nszo-ci musiała zapłacić życiem. I czuje poczucie winy, bo przecież nigdy nie istniał nikt, o kogo dbałby bardziej niż o Nszo-ci, swoją młodszą siostrę.

Czasami, ale to naprawdę rzadko, wodzowi zdaje się że wraz z głosem Nszo-ci słyszy głos Ribanny, swojej dawnej miłości. Ale ta droga dawno została już zamknięta i Winnetou stara się odrzucić te myśli. To bolesne wspomnienia, które schował głęboko w swoim sercu i o których nikt nigdy się nie dowie. Takie wspomnienia, o których nie przystoi mówić i które skrywa nawet przed bratem krwi. Ale mimo to ślad Ribanny pozostał w sercu Winnetou, nawet jeśli ten ślad się urywa. I wódź wie, że ten urwany trop to nie jej ślub z Old Firehandem, a jej śmierć i to chyba rani go najmocniej. 

Jednak tego dnia Winnetou nie słyszy żadnych głosów. Wiatr nie wieje i panuje spokój. Tego dnia, siedząc na górze Hancock, jedyne co słyszy to cisza i wie, czuje to w kościach, że to zapowiedź bliskiej śmierci. Czuje to w powietrzu, jak gdyby Bóg szeptał ciche zaproszenie, skierowane tylko do niego. Dziwnie mu z tym, bo zamiast czuć strach, czuje ulgę oraz spokój. Ale myśli też, że może tak jest lepiej. Jest gotowy, dokonał dobrych wyborów i nie będzie się bał, gdy przyjdzie mu rozliczyć się z nich po śmierci.

I gdy zdaje mu się, że za chwilę naprawdę zdoła usłyszeć ciepły głos Boga, jakby zapowiedź rychłego dołączenia do przodków, zza pleców dobiegają go ciche kroki Old Shatterhanda. Nie musi się nawet odwracać, bo te kroki poznałby wszędzie. Bo Old Shatterhand to jedyna osoba którą na tym świecie kocha, jedyna osoba która trzyma go przy życiu i jedyna osoba z którą rozstanie sprawi mu ból. I słysząc te ukochane kroki oraz tak dobrze znany mu głos, wznosi na chwilę wzrok ku niebu i dziękuje po cichu Bogu za tą ostatnią spowiedź, którą jest winny swojemu bratu krwi.

Jest przekonany, że Szarlih zrozumie ciche wyjaśnienia Winnetou. "Ja odejdę" będą mówiły oczy Apacza "ja odejdę, lecz jeśli wsłuchasz się w szum wiatru usłyszysz mój głos. A później, mój bracie, spotkamy się po drugiej stronie".


End file.
